Ask the Audience
.]] ::"Audience, we need your help. If you're ready, on your keypads, using A, B, C, or D, vote now!" - 'Regis Philbin' ::"Ok, Audience, let's try and help (Contestant's name) get up to (Question amount). The question is (Reads question). Now A on your keypads is (Answer A), B is (B), C is ©, and D is (D). All vote... Now!" ''- 'Chris Tarrant' '''Ask the Audience' is one of the three original lifelines on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. When a contestant uses this lifeline, usually the host will re-read the question and the 4 possible answers (two if a 50:50 was previously used), and then the audience members will answer the question using an electronic keypad provided by the show with buttons A, B, C, and D. After 20 seconds (usually edited out in many versions), a graph displaying the percentage of people who voted for each answer is shown in the contestant's and host's monitors. After a brief read over of the results by the host, the contestant can choose to go with the audience or not, and if to use another lifeline. This lifeline is notorious for its accuracy; even Regis Philbin once stated that the Audience is right 95% of the time. However, this usually applies only to the first 10 questions; this lifeline is usually no longer useful after question 10. History The Ask The Audience lifeline was one of the original three lifelines on the show, when it first aired in the UK on September 4th, 1998. The UK version used it for its entirety, and all versions of the U.S. show have used it to this day. Its look has changed over the years, but its usage has remained exactly the same. Most versions of the show have used Ask the Audience at least once in their runs. Some versions have discarded it for different reasons, including, in some versions, the audience often deliberately giving a wrong answer to the contestant, making them lose. AOL From 2004-2006 on the syndicated U.S. version, the question was also asked through AOL Instant Messenger to those who had signed up to answer questions for this lifeline and add the username "MillionaireIM" to their buddylist. The contestant saw the studio-audience and AOL responses displayed separately. The AOL tie-in was discontinued beginning with the 2006-2007 season. Clocked format In the US and UK clocked formats, when the contestant chose to use the lifeline, the clocked would be stopped. Once the results were in, the host would give a brief read over of the results, and then the clock would start again. In Indian versions this lifeline is named as "Audience Poll". Gimmicks In some special episodes of the UK version, the lifeline was renamed "Ask the Nation". Whenever it was used, the studio audience would first respond, as per usual, but then Chris Tarrant would read out 4 phone numbers, and members of the public would ring that particular line for whichever answer they thought was correct. A slightly longer-than-usual break was taken, and the results were counted, before being shown to the audience. On these episodes, the percentages were much closer together than usual because of the vastly greater voting numbers. In the US Syndicated version, an AOL vote was introduced for two seasons, as mentioned above. Variations There are variations of the Ask the Audience lifeline used in some versions of the show, some as stand-alone lifelines, and some as replacements for it. These include: *'Ask One of the Audience' (Ask an Audience Member): Used in 2007 in the German version when a contestant plays in Risk Mode (known as 'Zusatzjoker'), and in the Costa Rican version, where it is unlocked after reaching the first milestone (known as 'El Público Habla'). When used, audience members who think they know the answer stand up, and the contestant must pick one of them by looks only, and then discuss with him/her about the question. He may or may not choose any answer after that. If he chooses the suggested answer and it proves to be correct, the audience member will also receive a prize of €500. Since 2016, in Czech version also this lifeline ('Pomoc diváka') was appear. This lifeline is available when choosing a risk format. If the audience member prompted correctly, he earns 5,000 Kč. *'Three of the Audience': Used on the Chilean version in 2007 (known as 'Tres del Público'), on the Vietnamese version (called 'Hỏi tổ tư vấn ở trường quay', but instead of standing up, the audience members raise their hand), and on the Finnish version since 2016 (known as 'Kysy yleisöltä', 'Ask the audience'). It has the same functionality as Ask One of the Audience, but instead of the contestant picking one person, he gets to pick three. *'People Speak': Used on the Philippine version from 2011 until 2015, it has the same functionality as Three of the Audience, but the audience members who are correct will receive a share of a prize of P20,000. It replaced the Ask the Audience lifeline. Graphics The graphic for the lifeline has changed several times over the show's run. It was originally black with a blue rim, with the main part showing 3 members of the audience standing shoulder to shoulder. The "person" graphic was carried over into other lifelines, such as "Ask One of the Audience" and in the UK 2014 game, "Ask the Saviour". In the classic version of the show, when the lifeline was being used, the graphic changed colour, with the rim becoming white, the background orange, and the people's outline were black. Once used, a large red "X" was placed over the original state of the lifeline to represent that it had already been used. In the UK 2007 update to the show, the 'people' on the lifeline remained present on the graphic, the rim changed to white, and the background a blue gradient. It is unsure if a 'in use' graphic was created, but the used graphic, like the classic version, was the normal graphic with a large red 'X'. For the clocked format in the U.S., the graphic undertook a large change. Like the other lifeline graphics from the clocked version, they now were a gradient blue circle. The symbol on the lifeline was 3 people stood shoulder to shoulder, but they now had a more distinct 'body', rather than just pentagonal bodies. When used, the lifeline was dimmed. When the U.S. show entered its Shuffle format in 2010, the lifelines changed again. Having a similar background to that of its clocked predecessor, the 'people' graphic now has 5 people, 3 at the front, 2 at the back. The same icon was used during the format change of Season 14. Errors During the live "The People Play" UK episodes in 2012, when the show returned to members of the public playing for £1,000,000 rather than celebrities for three episodes, there was an error in the studio which resulted in all four percentages being displayed as 0%. This sometimes happened in pre-recorded episodes, but was always edited out. Chris Tarrant then asked the audience to hold up coloured voting cards to represent their vote. Trivia * Once in the U.S. syndicated version, a question about Parmesan cheese packaging appeared, the contestant chose to ask the audience, and the results showed 100% going for D. This was the correct answer. **A 100% also appeared in UK twice, on Scott Rourke's £1,000 question on September 27, 2003 and on Thomas Lees's £4,000 question on February 25, 2006. **A 100% also appeared in Vietnam, on Phạm Thị Thu's ₫10,000,000 question, Trần Văn Tiền's ₫200,000 question on April 26, 2016, and on Dương Mạnh Hoàng 's đ3,000,000 question on February 6, 2018. ***However, on Phạm Thị Thu's ₫10,000,000 question, 100% of the audience were wrong. **A 100% also seven times appeared on Russia, on Nikolay Turkin's 15,000 rubles question on May 30, 2009, on Dmitry Fadeyev's 5,000 rubles question on February 6, 2010, on Vladimir Kruzhalov's 15,000 rubles question on September 4, 2010, on Irada Zeynalova and Alim Yusupov's 15,000 rubles question on March 19, 2011, on Marina Tkach's 2,000 rubles question on March 26, 2011, on Sergey Voronov's 5,000 rubles question on July 2, 2011, as well as on Era Kann and Mikhail Ozerov's 50,000 rubles question on December 26, 2015. **A 100% also appeared in Japan, on Keiko Masudo's ¥500,000 question on May 25, 2005. **A 100% also appeared in Albania, on Kristian Peçi's €250 question on May 31, 2010 (Junior Special). **A 100% also appeared in Venezuela twice, on a contestant’s Bs.F 150 question on February 24, 2009 and on a contestant’s Bs. 200 question. **A 100% also appeared in India (Hindi) twice, on Vijyendra Pratap Singh‘s Rs. 40,000 question on October 13, 2014 and on Nilesh Katrodiya’s Rs. 2,000 question on September 26, 2017. **A 100% also appeared in Poland, on Anna Kudra's 500 zł question on May 16, 2017. **A 100% also appeared in Bulgaria, on a contestant’s 1,000 lev question on February 25, 2009. **A 100% also appeared in Kazakhstan, on Serik Utkulbayev's 40,000 tenge question on November 4, 2017. * During David Goodman's Million Dollar Question, 1% of the audience voted for C. despite this option being previously eliminated by the 50:50. ** This also occurred during Jason Alexander's $500,000 question when 4% said B and 1% said D. ** This, yet again, occurred during Shari Belafonte's $250,000 question when 1% chose C. ** Voting for a "blank" option previously removed by 50:50 also occurred on October 28, 1999 in Poland, where 10% vote for C. ** On August 2, 2017 in Czech Republic after Aleš Černík on 5th question the 50:50 and Ask the Audience lifelines using, 3% voted for absent choice of answer. * The audience once had 25% of the vote for all four answers. ** Ndriçim Seferi's €350 question (Albanian Version) * The audience once had a 50/50 split between two answers, both getting 50% of the vote. (The other two answers had been eliminated by 50:50) ** Huey Lewis's $125,000 question ** Ivan Dobiáš's 20,000 Kč question ** Zdeněk Tichý's 160,000 Kč question * While there was never an occurrence of all four answers receiving 25% of the vote on the U.S. Primetime version of the show, there were a few close calls, such as on Michael Lowenstein's $64,000 question (seen below R), when there was only a 5% difference between the most popular and least popular choice (in this particular case, the extremely slim 27% plurality was actually correct.) * On occasion, when a contestant chooses to ask the audience, a high percentage of them would vote for an incorrect answer by accident and the contestant would go with them, thus getting eliminated from the game. ** In the U.S., the highest percentage that occurred was when David Rhodes was asked about what the M in "RMS Titanic" stood for. 91% voted for B: Monarch, but the correct answer was C: Mail, which only 2% voted for. ** On the primetime version of the U.S. show, Grant Schindler was asked "Which of the following online magazines is owned by Microsoft?" with the choices: A: Salon, B: Wired, C: Feed, or D: Slate. A whopping 80% of the audience went with Wired, which was incorrect. Just 8% responded with the correct answer, Slate. ** This also happened in U.K. for Gill O'Donnell when 81% of the audience voted for C: State opening as the only occasion when alcohol is allowed in the British House of Commons. The other 19% voted for the correct answer: B: Budget speech. *** Before that, it happened for Suzanne Barton & Tom Lynch when 80% (1% lower than the one before) of the audience voted for C: Stagecoach as what does a postilion ride. But, the correct answer was D: Horse, which only 3% voted for. ** This also happened in Nigeria for Chukwuma Eze when 83% of the audience voted for B: New York Yankees as to who won the 2003 World Series. The other 17% went with D: Texas Rangers. Strangely, the correct answer was C: Florida Marlins where no one went with. *** The odd fact that only two options got any votes at all may suggest that a small number of people voted, giving figures like these. ** In Vietnam on May 6, 2014, contestant Phạm Thị Thu lifeline used where 100% voted for wrong answer (D'' option), and 0% voted for right. ** In Japan on May 11, 2000, contestant Takayuki Yoshida lifeline used where 63% voted for wrong answer (''A option), and 14% voted for right. Question asked, "Which organs are involved in the vocalization in the dolphin's body?" with A'': Pine, ''B: Melon, C'': Lemon and ''D: Banana as choices. Correct answer was B'': Melon. **Also on September 7, 2006, Ebizō Ichikawa on 14th question had 70% audience, who voted for wrong answer after the using of lifeline, 7% is right. * On even fewer occasions, the audience would be split between two choices, both of which turn out to be incorrect. ** Contestant Steve Perry was asked: 'In the TV series "The Brady Bunch", what is Carol Brady's maiden name?'. The audience were split between Martin (33%) and Nelson (34%), but then used the 50:50 and eliminated both Martin and Nelson, after using Phone a Friend as well, Steve decided to walk away with $500,000. The correct answer is Tyler, which 14% of the audience went with. ** On February 14, 2004, in the episode there was an amazing case in the history of the show. Svetlana Izvekova and Alexey Kuznetsov used the "Ask the Audience" lifeline, votes were: ''A - 50%, B'' - 0%, ''C ''- 0%, ''D - 50%. After the "50:50" lifeline used, B'' and ''C choices remaining. 100% of the audience were failed. On March 13, 2010 on Vladimir Kutuzov's 50,000 rubles question audience voted also (A'' - 50%, ''B - 0%, C'' - 0%, ''D - 50%), but without "50:50", and 100% failed again, the right answer was C''. In both cases no one voted for the correct answer. On August 11, 2012 on Nadezhda Dias's 200,000 rubles question audience voted equally: ''A - 50%, B'' - 0%, ''C - 50%, D'' - 0%. She took the money, right answer was ''C. ** Contestant Jim Cutler was asked which of these pop singers is related to the comedian Benny Hill. Jim asks the audience. The audience were split between C: Dido (42%) and D: Sophie Ellis-Bextor (41%), so Jim decides to use his 50:50. This eliminates C, the audience's most popular option. So he went with D: Sophie Ellis-Bextor, but the other 41% are wrong. The correct answer was B: Holly Valance, which 15% of the audience went with. ** Contestant Kelly was asked about which conflict the Robert Capa photo "Falling Soldier" was taken during. The audience were split between 40% B: Korean War and 41% D: World War I. She decided to Double Dip, going first for D, then B, but the 16% who voted for A: Spanish Civil War were actually correct. ** On January 10, 2017, contestant Joe Taglic faced a question asking what invention has been called "the most important event in recent human evolution." 48% each voted for A: Typewriter and D: Phonograph. However, neither were right. The correct answer was B: Bicycle, which only 1% of the audience voted for. This was one of the lowest percentages to be correct. **In Russia on April 1, 2017, Dušan Perović and Yekaterina Andreyeva were asked what is a reaper, B: hat & C: disease are both 39%, which there both wrong. However, they went for D: furnace, which 20% of the audience voted for, unfortunately that is wrong, too. The correct answer is A: cropper, which is only 2%, also one of the lowest percentages to be correct. * When contestants asked the audience and when they gave the highest percentage of an answer, contestants couldn't trust them, so they either take the money or give an incorrect answer. ** Contestant Gerry Lennon was asked on his £250,000 question what is a 'bichon frisé? and he decided ask the audience. They gave 93% for A: Dog, which is one of the highest percentages for an answer. But, Gerry couldn't go for it and after using 50:50 and Phone a Friend as well, he decides to take £125,000. The answer was A: Dog. ** American Contestant Allen Harris was asked on his $500,000 question which author's first and only novel was awarded the Pulitzer Prize in fiction? and after Phoning a friend, he decided to ask the audience. They gave 80% for A: Harper Lee. But, Allen couldn't go for it, so he decides to walk away with $250,000. The answer was A: Harper Lee. ** Also happened in Norwegian, when a female contestant answered her first question wrong, after ignoring the audience. * Hape Kerkeling who played in 10 Years Anniversary in Germany was asked on €125.000: "Which song was at first place in a German charts at 9th November 1989 - the date of Fall of the Berlin Wall?" Audience voted 89% for answer B: Wind of Change. Kerkeling called to his friend, who said it is A: Lambada, which had 9% of votes. Hape, as his friend did, answered A and won €125.000. Videos LINK - YouTube playlist of Ask the Audience failures Ask the Audience